With rapid development of wireless technology, demands for miniaturization of terminal products are increasing. Mobile terminal products having low cost, ultra-thin fashion appearance and high performance have become a main market demand.
On the other hand, a negative effect caused by miniaturization and performance improvement is insufferable heat value, which is harmful for performance of products and user experience.
Generally, traditional heat dissipation ways for a mobile terminal is to increase an internal space of a shell or tag at least one heat sink to increase heat dissipation and so on, so as to ensure uniformity of heat distribution on a surface of the shell as far as possible. Because of volume increase, such design is not suitable for products which have large power consumption and require ultra-thin appearance and miniaturization. So it is necessary to design a heat dissipation device so as to solve a design bottleneck between decreasing terminal volume and increasing heat value.